User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Shadow Cat Nyami
Shadow Cat Nyami Skill 'Nyaight Prowler (80% boost to Atk, 20% boost to critical hit rate & and ) 'Burst 'Shadow Pawz (16 combo on all foes, fully restores own BB gauge, & for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Zoom Zooom!! (16 combo on all foes, 4 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe ( ), casts stealth on self for 2 turns & for self for 1 turn; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 16 BC & 4 BC) Brave Burst Nyami Frenzy!!! (22 combo on all foes, , and for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Kitty of the Shadows ( & when Nyami's Bells is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Oh, I was dying to make this Unit Spotlight, especially right after completing Allanon’s. Though, I had to sleep since it was getting late. But then, I had a hard time sleeping when I remembered that BB and SBB mitigation buffs stack multiplicatively. Hope this doesn’t happen with Nyami. After all, I wouldn’t want to forget that Nyami sparks with her own hits on her SBB and UBB! Okay, I’m obviously rambling. Let’s get to the spotlight! Not gonna lie. This unit is the cutest thing ever. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Let’s take Avant and make his Leader Skill look a lot squishier and bam, you get Nyami. Nyami has the similar damage utility buffs that Avant carries. This includes the 150% crit damage boost and the 100% Spark boost. Additionally, Nyami boosts Atk by 80%, which further boosts this damage utility. To make crits happen more often, the 20% crit rate is there in case units want to bypass a little bit of enemy crit rate resistance, but for the most part, this innate crit rate boost won’t make a huge significant difference. Comparing Nyami with Avant, there quite a number of comparisons to make. Let’s start off with Nyami. Note that this is purely from Leader Skills unless stated otherwise. Assuming 50% of all hits are sparked using Nyami’s LS: *Nyami’s Spark bonuses: (100% from LS / 150% base) x 0.5 = +33.33% damage *Nyami’s Crit bonuses: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Nyami’s Atk bonuses: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.3333 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.02205778x Assuming 100% of all hits are sparked using Nyami’s LS: *Nyami’s Spark bonuses: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Nyami’s Crit bonuses: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Nyami’s Atk bonuses: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.7774222x Assuming 50% of all hits are sparked using Avant’s LS: *Avant’s Spark bonuses: (70% from LS / 150% base) x 0.5 = +23.33% damage *Avant’s Crit bonuses: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Avant’s BB Atk bonuses: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: 1.2333 x 2.00 x 1.1667 = 2.87778222x Assuming 100% of all hits are sparked using Avant’s LS: *Avant’s Spark bonuses: 70% from LS / 150% base = +46.67% damage *Avant’s Crit bonuses: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Avant’s BB Atk bonuses: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: 1.4667 x 2.00 x 1.1667 = 3.42239778x Assuming 100% of all hits are sparked using Avant’s LS and SBB: *Avant’s Spark bonuses: 70% from LS / 150% base = +46.67% damage *Avant’s Crit bonuses: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Avant’s BB Atk bonuses: 300% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +50.00% damage *Total damage utility: 1.4667 x 2.00 x 1.50 = 4.4001x With just pure Leader Skills, Nyami surpasses Avant in terms of damage utility. However, when taking overall damage utility into consideration, Avant is superior due to his SBB providing the 200% BB Atk buff. Though, with the release of Ensa-Taya, players may see more use with Nyami thanks to Ensa-Taya’s insane 300% BB Atk and 100% Spark buffs. In which case, our calculations would look something like this. Assuming 100% of all hits are sparked using Nyami’s LS and Ensa-Taya’s SBB buffs: *Nyami’s Spark bonuses: (100% from LS + 100% from Ensa-Taya’s SBB) / 150% base = +133.33% damage *Nyami’s Crit bonuses: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Nyami’s Atk bonuses: (80% from LS + 300% from Ensa-Taya’s SBB) / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +63.33% damage *Total damage utility: 2.3333 x 2.00 x 1.6333 = 7.62195778x What multiplier did I see just now? Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Nyami's SBB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Nyami’s high Atk and damage modifier. Nyami provides the 250% BB Atk buff, which is definitely one of the highest BB Atk buffs in the game, only behind 300% utilized by Gazia, Vargas, and Ensa-Taya. There’s also the 60% crit rate buff to cap out total crit rate. The only downside to this BB is that you have to juggle around BB and SBB to get this buff going. Fortunately, as a nuker, if you have another BB Atk buffer like Ensa-Taya or Vargas, you don’t have to do any juggling at all. If Nyami ever lacks her SBB, Nyami can easily use her BB and get in some productive damage to obtain her SBB. Her BB makes things incredibly efficient and getting that SBB gauge filled is crucial for nuking. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Off we go! Zoom Zooom!! Nyami's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Furthermore, Nyami deals more damage to the enemy she is targeting. The single target modifier starts off at 100% and caps out at 1000%, making Nyami an incredible nuker. Nyami puts herself into stealth mode to prevent any single-target attacks from hitting her. While stealthed, Nyami gets some sweet buffs such as boosting her own crit rate (which sounds rather redundant if you already have a crit buffer anyway) and a 50% Spark critical buff. What makes Nyami unique compared to other nukers is her attack animation. Nyami has the ability to spark with herself. Due to close attack timings, the animation allows Nyami to self-spark, making damage output super efficient. Not only is this great, but it opens up so many options for Nyami to output as high of damage possible. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Nyami's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Nyami’s high Atk and damage modifier. Just like Avant’s UBB, Nyami adds in another world of absolute hurt. Units receive a 300% Atk buff, all sparks performed are now crit, adding 50% more damage, and even Nyami can spark with herself, like her SBB. To make things more convenient, Nyami provides the 60% crit rate buff to output crit damage easier. However, note that normal crit buffs have nothing to do with Spark criticals. Now onto BB-Spark fill. This buff is enough for Nyami to get her SBB in an instant even against one enemy. Because of her Self-Spark abilities, Nyami will already have her SBB ready thanks to the tremendous BB gauge momentum generated. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Equipping Nyami's Bells is just like equipping Meirith Pearl. Only downside is that Nyami’s Spark buff only comes into play once she sparks 16 times, which is really easy to do especially with her Self-Spark abilities. The 1 damage reduction is also quite incredible and the probability is pretty high for that too. For a nuker and ninja (a term for units that use Stealth) like Nyami, Nyami can prove to be quite formidable. Arena Score: 9/10 Nyami has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. The Leader Skill is quite an interesting consideration. Her 80% Atk boost adds to the overall damage output. The 20% innate crit rate buff is also a nice way to output higher damage with a higher probability. However, Avani outclasses Nyami’s Leader Skill in many ways. Nyami’s crit boosts are all based off of RNG and it’s hard to land crits even with a 30% crit rate. For Avani’s case, she adds an extra hit count to all units, which also outputs much higher damage and best of all, it doesn’t even rely on RNG unlike crits which rely on chance. Both Avani and Nyami have great Leader Skills to use in Arena. Though, it’s more efficient to use Avani’s Leader Skill due to it having the least RNG intensive utility compared to Nyami’s. Stats Score: 9/10 Extremely on the offensive side. Atk and Rec are on the high side while Def is just around average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Nyami is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. This cute cat creature puts in all sorts of damage utility that is enough to surpass Avant’s Leader Skill. Currently, Nyami has been the overused leader for Frontier Gate, especially now that Ensa-Taya is now in the game. With Nyami being the first unit to Self-Spark, Nyami adds in a whole bunch of new ways to make her more efficient in nuking. Equipping Nyami with Sacred Axe and Oracle Bangles will help Nyami use her SBB in a consecutive manner thanks to Self-Spark generating BB gauges simply just by sparking. The juggling between her BB and SBB can be a real pain so it is highly suggested to carry another BB Atk buffer instead of purely relying on Nyami. Ensa-Taya and Zenia are great examples to take along since they buff both BB Atk and Spark damage. On another note, Nyami is also very useful for focusing, most notable in raids. Using Nyami's SBB consecutively will gradually space out the HP between the enemy or body part you're focusing and the other enemies or parts. Sphere Recommendations *Nyami's Bells & Sacred Axe *Nyami's Bells & Heavenly Bud *Nyami's Bells & Flag Flower *Nyami's Bells & Vorpal Chainblades *Nyami's Bells & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Sacred Axe *Golden Lion Regalia & Sacred Axe *Oracle Bangles & Sacred Axe Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 Okay, first off… where is Raid X5? DO YOU WANT RAID X5?! RAID X5 OR RIOT! Yes! Eh… sure, I guess. No! Let’s extend it for no reason! Comment below on what you think of Nyami! Is Nyami the cutest thing ever? Is Nyami your new nuker? Is Nyami the reason why you score 10 million in Frontier Gate? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ardent Dawn Avant *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Loremaster Allanon *Monster Hunter Avani Category:Blog posts